


A Thousand Lifetimes

by Kitten_Leo



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Cuddles, Danny Phantom Au (if you squint), Demon, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Protective friend, Selkie - Freeform, Siren, anxiety attack, cuphead au, ghost - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_Leo/pseuds/Kitten_Leo
Summary: In a thousand lifetimesIn a thousand timelinesI would search for youI would find youAnd I would choose you





	1. Phantom Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EctoPhosphate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoPhosphate/gifts).

"Kit?" You could almost hear the worry dancing around in the ghost's words as they pushed open the vampire's bedroom door.

"I'm sorry," Kit whimpered from his bed. His form was curled into a quivering ball.

The ghost silently crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his quivering shoulders, pulling him close. "Sh, don't cry. You're not a fuck-up. You're wanted," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Zirc. I-I just-." Kit's words were cut off by a sob.

Zirc gently stroked the sobbing vampire's hair as she continued to speak to him, soothingly. "Sh~, you're okay. Just breathe," she soothed, "I'm here. You're safe. You're wanted."

Kit's sobs slowly started to fade away and he weakly clutched at Zirc's shirt. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have bothered you. I-I just couldn't breathe," he sniffled as he pulled away.

Zirc smiled and wiped the vampire's tears away with her thumb. "No, I wanted to help. You're my friend. But are you feeling better now, love?"

Kit nodded and leaned against Zirc. "Yeah, I feel better now but can I stay here?" he asked, "I...I don't want to be alone."

Zirc pulled the vampire closer and laid down. "Yeah, but only if you cuddle me."

Kit chuckled softly and curled up against Zirc. "Of course."


	2. Stolen Moments

"Here's your coat." Zirc dropped the fur coat onto Kit's shoulders.

The selkie pulled it tightly around himself. "Thank you, Zirc," he mumbled.

"Now how did it get stolen? I doubt you dropped it." The siren looked rather annoyed.

The selkie toyed with his coat, before letting out a shaky sigh. "The guy took it. He said, he wanted a selkie bride," he admitted.

"And you were just going to let it happen?" At this point, the siren was just upset that the selkie didn't tell her.

"No... I just didn't want to bother you again," Kit mumbled, "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Zirc sighed and kissed the top of Kit's head. "It's fine. Just tell me next time. I don't want to lose you," she replied.

Kit pulled his coat closer and cuddled up to Zirc. "I'm sorry."

After a few moments of silence. Kit cleared his throat. "Zirc?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go get ice cream? Together?"

"Of course but stay close."

"I will."


	3. Gambling Man

"I met you once, I loved you twice  
That's the way this tale begins  
I played my hand, I rolled the dice  
Now I'm paying for my sins  
I got some bad addiction  
Baby, it's you, yeah, yeah, that's right  
And I feel you taking over me  
Could luck be a lady in here tonight"

Zirc raised her head as the soft lyrics reached her ears. That was strange, everyone should be working. So who could be singing? Or better yet, who was slaking off? The demon rose to her feet and began to follow the singing.

"My odds are stacked  
I've never been a gambling man  
I've never had the winning hand  
But for you I'd lose it all  
My odds are stacked  
I've never been a gambling man  
I've never had the winning hand  
But for you I'd lose it all (Baby, I'd lose it all)"

Zirc walked down the hallway and past the hustle and bustle of the casino. The soft music of the song guiding her until the singer picked back up.

"Baby, oh could you be the queen of hearts  
Or the devil in disguise with every move  
I'm blinded by those diamonds in her eyes  
I got some bad addiction  
Baby, it's you, yeah, yeah, that's right  
And I feel you taking over me  
Could luck be a lady in here tonight"

Zirc heard the music and singing getting louder as she approached the office of a certain employee.

"My odds are stacked  
I've never been a gambling man  
I've never had the winning hand  
But for you I'd lose it all  
My odds are stacked  
I've never been a gambling man  
I've never had the winning hand  
But for you I'd lose it all (Baby, I'd lose it all)"

Zirc gently nudged open the door of Kit's office. Her right hand man was serenading a broom as he swaying along to the music, singing along.

"I'm captured in your sweet lovin'  
But it feels just like a curse  
You're beneath my skin, I start tremblin'  
With this love so dangerous  
I want you, why don't you, just place your bets on me"

Zirc smiled and leaned against the door frame ad Kit continued on with his show. Unaware of his audience. Oh, Kit would never live this down. 

"My odds are stacked  
I've never been a gambling man  
I've never had the winning hand  
But for you I'd lose it all  
My odds are stacked  
I've never been a gambling man  
I've never had the winning hand  
But for you I'd lose it all"

Zirc's amusement grew as she watched Kit clumsily try to waltz with his broom companion.

"My odds are stacked  
I've never been a gambling man  
I've never had the winning hand  
But for you I'd lose it all  
My odds are stacked  
I've never been a gambling man  
I've never had the winning hand  
But for you I'd lose it all, yeah, but for you, I'd lose it all"

As Kit finished his little performance, he set his dancing partner in the corner but he nearly leapt from his skin as Zirc began to clap.

"If you're done slacking off, I noticed you have some unfinished paperwork on your desk. Oh! Also remind me to teach you how to waltz," Zirc hummed.

"Uh... How much of that did you see?" Kit mumbled as embarrassment set in. 

"Enough."

With that Zirc left her right hand man to finish his paperwork in embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kit is singing is "Gambling Man" by The Overtones.


End file.
